User blog:ZebanHai/You're at the Max number of Cards.
As a high level player I often find myself running into this irritating message: "You're at the max number of cards. Please sell or enhance your Creatures and try again. This includes Creatures, Essence, Skill Essence, and Event cards." So I have to go and see which Creatures of mine need leveling up and use up all of my essences to make room. Sometimes, however, I find that I simply have no more essences to get rid of! 999 Creatures seems like quite a bit when you first start the game, but when you begin to get some good coupon draws from the altar and open a substantial amount of Limited Event Boosters, you find yourself with a growing horde or 4-star Creatures. When you try and use a rare card like this to level up another card you see a different message. The game is warning you -- or guilting you perhaps -- to hang on to that card because you may not get another for quite some time! Well, as a certain point there are no more Essences, 1 star Creatures, 2 star Creatures, or low level Skill Essences for you to get rid of. So, I've put together a list to give you a comprehensive overview of all 4-star Creatures with a tag beside each. You'll notice that some have no tags because they are mostly worthless cards that you likely won't have because you can only get them from exploration. Those without tags should probably be the first to go, followed by those tagged with only "No Explore." Just because the Creature is semi-rare doesn't give it the right to clog up your valuable space! Icy Mage - Transmutable, High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Sentry Angel - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Paladin - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Colossus - High Quality Seraph - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Royal Knight - No Explore Border Guard - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Swordmaster - No Explore, High Quality Techno-Chief - No Explore, High Quality Arcane Master - Used for Remove Seal Oracle - Transmutable, High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Griffi-Knight - No Explore (Does have Incinerate 8 to meld) Royal Dragon - No Explore, High Quality Grand Mage - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Dame Coldfire - Used for Remove Seal Michael - Transmutable, High Quality Chimera Mariner - High Quality Prima Donna - No Explore, Transmutable Royal Dancer - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Arcane Hunter - No Explore (Does have Dodge 8 to meld) Juggernaut - No Explore Cleric - No Explore, Transmutable Centaur Chief - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Moon Walker - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Arrow Brave - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Treant Elder - No Explore, High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Pale Dragon - No Explore, Transmutable Faen Rampager - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Flame Brave - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Pegasus Lord - No Explore, Transmutable Faen Mesmer - No Explore Master Guide - Used for Remove Seal Satyr Sentry - No Explore Dream Guide - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Light Brave - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Horned Beast - High Quality Naga Mistress - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Henrietta - Transmutable, High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Valkyrie - Transmutable, High Quality Horus Laurel Tauro General - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Howling King - No Explore Neander Giant - No Explore Panther Chief - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Ursa Major - No Explore, High Quality Neamazon - No Explore, Transmutable Warband Chief - Used for Remove Seal Tauros Elder - Used for Remove Seal Mammoth Rider - No Explore, Transmutable Icy Huntress - No Explore, Transmutable Graboid - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Flame Master - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Cyclops - High Quality Nean Raptor - No Explore The Twins - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Ophiuchus Kirin Fenrir - Transmutable Wolveria - No Explore, Transmutable Griffin Rider Pit Priest - No Explore, Transmutable Pit Lord - No Explore, Transmutable Eye of Jonara - Transmutable, High Quality Dullahan - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Hellwolf - High Quality, Used for Remove Seal Harbinger - No Explore, High Quality Hell Knight - No Explore (Does have Unbound to meld) Ghostly Judge Plague Dragon - Transmutable, Used for Remove Seal Bloody Lord - No Explore, Transmutable Cave Dragon - No Explore The Puppeteer - Used for Remove Seal Queen Temptress - Transmutable, High Quality Delilah - Transmutable Lycanthrope Demonic Templar - No Explore, Transmutable, High Quality Category:Blog posts